


Confrontations, Sadness, and Some Assassination

by orphan_account



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Inhumans (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Medusa and Crystal were told to be in the throne room, and there was when the king and queen, Agon and Rynda, told them that there parents were murdered due to treason. Medusa is calming down her sister while she herself is trying to keep herself from crying, all while the crown prince, Blackagar, watches... in silence.





	Confrontations, Sadness, and Some Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kinda incorperated Black Bolt's Quasi-Sonic Scream ability to have been given to him before Medusa and Crystal's parents were killed.
> 
> (Marvel's Inhumans are not owned by me in any way shape or form, all this is fanfiction and is not to be taken as any plans for the show.)

           They were called by the Royal Guard to meet King Agon and Queen Rynda at the Royal Throne Room. Medusa didn't realize what had happened and was questioning what the King and Queen would want with two Inhumans who's parents work for the Genetic Council. It was at that very moment when they stepped into the Throne Room a mist of silence and slight fear on the sisters side loomed over the area.

"Ms. Amaquelin and your sister, we are sorry to inform you that your parents have been exiled due to treasen." Queen Rynda said aloud.

_Treason..._

Those words flew through Medusa's ears, why would her own mother and father try to betray the King and Queen?

Her sister was old enough to know what happened though. She already started to feel like crying...

Medusa took her sister and ran out of the room. They found the most isolated room in the Castle, a large pearly white dome with lights connected everywhere but the floor, there was a table in the middle of the room.

* * *

 

They've been in there for an hour, Crystal was still crying while Medusa was trying to hold back her tears. The door opened to the sight of a male, it was easy to tell it was Maximus. Tales flew through Attilan about a person who got no powers, wasn't uncommon but was still amazed that it happened to someone part of the Royal Family.

"How did you find us?" Medusa asked.

"It's not all that hard to find someone who's sister has been crying for the past hour." Maximus replied.

"Why are you here..." Medusa asked, her hair slightly going into a slightly shifting into a defensive position.

"To console you in your time of need Ms. Amaquelin." Maximus replied.

He walked over to both of them.

"Your not the only one whom has gone through a tragic time." Maximus said, rubbing her back.

"You not having powers isn't as tragic as being told your parents have betrayed the King and Queen and have been exiled to Earth." Medusa snapped back.

"Oh they weren't sent to Earth." Maximus replied.

"What do you mean by that Maximus..." Medusa asked.

The same feeling like in the Throne Room loomed through the air again...

"They were executed." Maximus said.

Medusa would've slammed him into the wall if he wasn't Royal Lineage.

"Get out..." Medusa said.

"As you wish." Maximus replied. He walked out the room while another pair of footsteps were about the enter the Chamber.

_It was Blackagar..._

He was about to walk in until he noticed the two females in the room. He peered into there conversation.

"Why would Mom and Dad betray them?" Crystal said, with some sniffles in between words.

"I don't know sister, but we hopefully will find out soon." Medusa replied.

Blackbolt watched the whole chat. He didn't wish to intervene but decided to walk past the doorway after about 5 minutes.

* * *

 

It was 30 minutes past when they decided to leave the room.

A day when they started investigating why there parents were executed.

A week when they gave up.

A month when they had a make shift funeral, much to the King and Queen's dismay.

A year when they got over it.

A year when Medusa met Black Bolt for the first time.

2 years when they got betrothed.

And years later when she finally found out why...

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot I guess!
> 
> From the look of the flashback Crystal looked about 5 or 6, possibly 7.
> 
> I had Amber and Quelin (Medusa and Crystal's Parents) work for the Genetic Council since I didn't know there real job.
> 
> And yeah, sorry for any OOC moments or stiff non-plot moving moments. First Fanfic.


End file.
